


Sweet Sweet Corruption

by Zerotaste



Category: King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire and Priest AU, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Corruption, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Whirling around he’s greeted with a sight he doesn’t expect at all. A shock of bright orange hair and a wide, toothy grin greet him. When did this guy get here? Who is he even? The town is small; Taiga knows everyone who lives here and this guy does not. Tourists usually aren’t wandering around at this time of night, perhaps he got lost? It makes some sense that he’d come to the church for directions if that is the case.“Ah, sorry I don’t understand what you’re saying and the church is closed for the night.” He shouldn’t be denying someone shelter but there’s something about this guy that makes him incredibly uneasy.
Relationships: Juuouin Kakeru/Kougami Taiga
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Sweet Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayvampiregrandpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayvampiregrandpa/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely fiancé! This fic is tailored to what she wanted and very indulgent to her tastes however it’s on ao3 because there really isn’t a lot of kinpri content here in the first place and she said it was fine to post.
> 
> Unlike the vampire fic I uploaded for another fandom last week, this one is far more trope-y and cliché because it’s King of Prism and if something isn’t a bit camp, then is it really kinpri? One week it’s gothic horror and researched historical vampire au and the next it’s everything you expect from a vampire/priest smut oneshot on ao3 and this time you’ve got the latter.

_Thump_

Shaking his head to himself he doesn’t turn to look at the source of the sound, it’s that cat again. At least even if he’s a bit of a pain, keeping him around takes care of the mouse issue that the church used to have. It’s a mutually beneficial relationship. Taiga doesn’t have to bother setting traps and the cat gets somewhere warm and dry to sleep. That’s definitely the only reason he lets it stay inside the church, definitely. And well, the whole showing charity to a creation of God thing too he supposes.

A screeching sound reaches his ears and this time he does turn around to see what the cat is up to. Eyes narrowing he scans the room, finally spotting a flash of black and white leaping from the ground towards something that’s definitely not a mouse or a rat. A bird? Huh?

“Oi! If it’s not a mouse leave it alone!” Huffing he makes his way towards to cat. They’ll have to try to shoo it outside. It’s strangely late for a bird to be coming into the church and the door has been closed for the night already, it must have come in as the last of the choir left after practice.

The cat pays him no mind as he comes close. Despite the misbehaviour, he finds a small smile on his lips at it jumping again. The bird- no, bat, seems to be toying with him, coming just into range before darting away again. Where did a bat even come from? He hasn’t seen a bat inside the church before today, nor many in the area itself.

“Leave it alone, it’s making you look stupid.” Scooping the cat up into his arms he heads down towards the door. Hopefully the bat’s smart enough to find its way out as soon as the door’s propped open. “Hey bat, over here!”

Setting down the cat once more he unlocks the heavy wooden door. He doesn’t think this will actually work but it’s worth a try. Wedging the door stop under the door he has to duck fast as he turns back to face the inside of the church.

“Watch it!” Well, that was at least, much easier than expected. Bat gone and cat stalking over to lay under a bench, he runs fingers up through his hair. Well then, it’s about time to fix himself a simple meal and think about retiring for the night.

“Wanbanko!”

“Huh?”

Whirling around he’s greeted with a sight he doesn’t expect at all. A shock of bright orange hair and a wide, toothy grin greet him. When did this guy get here? Who is he even? The town is small, Taiga knows everyone who lives here and this guy does not. Tourists usually aren’t wandering around at this time of night, perhaps he got lost? It makes some sense that he’d come to the church for directions if that is the case.

“Ah, sorry I don’t understand what you’re saying and the church is closed for the night.” He shouldn’t be denying someone shelter but there’s something about this guy that makes him incredibly uneasy.

“It’s just a greeting don’t worry don’t worry~ What a cosy wee church you’ve got here, way super cute!” As the guy runs his mouth, Taiga kicks the door stop with his toe, nudging it until it’s almost fully dislodged. “So anywaysies, wittle old me was wondering if I could-”

The door slams closed in the strangers face. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that but if he had to listen to another word being said in that annoying, over the top voice, he might just die on the spot. Clothes from some fancy dress party and a voice of… well he doesn’t think he’s ever met someone who talked like that before. It was an accident though; he can definitely claim it wasn’t on purpose even if it was a desired result.

Knocks start insistently at the door and while he doesn’t want to deal with _him_ , he is a priest after all and this is a church. He’ll give him directions to the small motel down the road and hopefully that’ll be it. Fingers closing over the handle he jerks the door open, staring back with a blank expression as the guy _winks._

“If you keep going down the road there’s a motel, their rooms are pretty cheap.” A guy who can afford to dress like this can definitely afford a room.

“Aww, what a shame, I was hoping this super handsome and kind priest might let me inside~” Again he winks, does he have something stuck in his eye? He should really do something about that. “I lost my wallet so I’m in a bit of a sticky sitch.”

Just his luck. He really can’t say no though, or he can but he shouldn’t. He’s not the best of priests admittedly, napping in the pews with the cat when no one’s in is his favourite pass time after all but he is a priest. And this guy needs his help.

“Jus’ for one night, alright?” Sighing to himself he pushes the door open wider and steps to the side to let the guy inside. “What’s your name?”

“Some know me as Juuouin Kazuo.” Happily stepping inside the church as though he wasn’t just having to beg for entry, Kazuo makes a beeline for the cat. “But you can call me Kakeru~”

“Alright then, Kazuo.” He doesn’t miss the way Kazuo pouts as he uses the first name he gave him. Why give him one name and then ask to be called another? So flashy and trashy, jeez. “There’s not really a lot in here and I only got one bed so you’ll hafta sleep out here.”

Closing the door and locking it for good now, he goes back to his plans for the evening. Ah well, Kazuo won’t interrupt those too much as long as he doesn’t want food too. Taiga really isn’t much of a chef and he only buys enough for his own meals.

“One bed’s no reason to make me sleep out here.” Kazuo laughs and Taiga swears he instantly gets a headache. “Nothing wrong with getting a wittle cosy wosy with me~”

There’s everything wrong with that. First and foremost being that if he were to even try sleep in the same room as this guy, he’d not sleep at all because he’d be spending the night praying for the patience not to strangle him.

“Bathroom’s down that hallway, ‘m gunna eat and then head off to sleep. You stay out here.” He feels like he’s scolding the cat for something more than like he’s talking to another human, but he has a feeling this guy is going to be exactly like dealing with a misbehaving kitten. Ah well, it’s one night only after all and he can just shut the door between the church itself and his own private quarters and pretend this weird, overly flashy guy doesn’t exist. “I’ll grab you a spare blanket if you need one. I think that’s it?”

“I don’t need a blanket.” Starting to inspect the place, Kazuo gives a strangely wide berth to anything decorated with a cross as he makes his way around the room. “But~? Is a goodnight kissy too much to ask~?”

Heat rises in Taiga’s checks as Kazuo steps towards him with his lips puckered. First he jokes about sharing a bed, now this!? And to a priest!? While Taiga hasn’t taken a vow of celibacy, he refrains from even touching himself and he doesn’t know Kazuo. And Kazuo’s another guy too! Has he managed to see right through him so easily and is mocking him? That’s so indecent and so annoying. Letting his legs carry him to the door to the church kitchen, he refuses to look back at the smiling Kazuo as embarrassment rushes through him.

Kazuo must have been sent to him as some kind of test. What kind of test he’s not too sure but he can’t just let himself blow up at him. He’ll keep his cool, see him through until morning and then Kazuo will be out of his hair. It’s not like he even needs to see him again before bed, he can get to his own quarters through the back of the kitchen and Kazuo has no need to bother him any further tonight. Even if he’s being tested by the most annoying means, it’s a fairly simple test to pass at the end of the day.

\-----

Cold, icy, tickling. Gasping loudly, he jerks awake. The pitch blackness of his room gives no hint of what he just felt against his neck. Fumbling for his lamp he brings his other hand to his neck. Wet. Strange. The cat can’t get in here though, not on its own. Some kind of bug maybe? Brain starting to run at its normal speed, another potential culprit enters his mind. What’s his name? Kazuo? But surely he wouldn’t be sneaking into his room to, press ice against his neck or whatever just happened.

Squinting as the room’s thrown into light, nothing seems amiss. Everything is where it should be and his door is firmly shut. Laying back against the pillow he sighs to himself, it was probably just a draft of cold air from outside. The building is old and in need of repairs again. Taiga’s probably just a little jumpy because he’s not used to anyone else sleeping in the church with him.

As he starts to calm his mind from the initial shock of waking up, something else makes itself known to him. Heat throbbing through him in a way that’s very definitely going to get ignored, switching off his lamp he turns to his side and tries to ignore the arousal between his legs. He can’t indulge himself in such sinful pleasures. Being woken up saved him from whatever lewd and obscene dream he must have been having in order to end up in such a state. He should be thankful for that.

Reaching within his pants he tries to initiate as little contact as possible while rearranging how his more private parts sit. Hopefully when he manages to find sleep again, his brain takes his dreams down another route and whichever had angel blessed him by waking him before he could make a mess of his pants has mercy on him again by granting him pure dreams. Pressing both palms together, he lets his eyes fall closed, near silent words forming on his lips as he starts to pray.

\-----

Yawning to himself as he enters the church building itself, he prepares himself to run into his strange guest from the night before. It’s a relief when nothing but the cat and the large empty room greet him. Rows of pews all empty and no body curled up asleep anywhere else. He really just must have needed shelter for the night and as obnoxious as he is, knew his company wasn’t entirely welcome. Scratching behind the cats ears he lets himself smile at the fact Kazuo’s out of his hair. A terrible thing for a priest to do but you can’t get along with everybody, priest or not.

“He didn’t bother you too much last night, yeah?” He’s got quite the day ahead of him but as the cat rolls onto his back and exposes it’s stomach for him, he takes the time to indulge it a little.

Taiga, as it turns out, spoke too soon. Nightfall hits and as soon as the last worshippers from his evening sermon have left, a cheery face greets him. There’s no begging for entry this time, no asking for permission. Stepping inside the church and announcing that he wishes he could have been around to see Taiga’s cute, groggy morning face, Kazuo acts as if he owns the place. Which he very much does not.

“You’re back.” He states flatly, putting a hymn book back in its place.

“Miss me~?” Kazuo winks again. He still has something in his eye?

“Nope.” Well, as long as he stays out here again and is gone by the time Taiga’s awake in the morning, him being around isn’t really harming anything.

“Meanie. I’ll be sticking around for a while so you’ll learn to wuv me.” He doesn’t just get to chose that, right? This is a church not a shelter for strange, obnoxiously dressed men.

“I won’t.” Why is he so determined to make passes at Taiga? “Have some shame when you’re inside a church.”

As Kazuo starts to laugh, pulling the hymn book that Taiga had just put away out and flipping through the pages, Taiga clicks his tongue. Seriously he’s trying to tidy things up here and he’s pretty sure that Kazuo has no real interest in learning songs of worship. He’s the kind of guy you’d be surprised to find in a church at all and Taiga’s fairly certain that the second he finds a way to make up the money he lost, he’ll be happy to never step foot inside a church again.

“Shame has never been my style.” Well, yeah he can tell that. “So! What do you do for fun in here?”

\-----

Again, an ice cold sensation pulls Taiga from his slumber. Clapping a hand to his neck he feels that wetness again. Strange that this would happen two nights in a row. As he reaches for the lamp he pushes his blankets from himself. Light floods the room and Taiga swears he hears his bedroom door click shut. Is it Kazuo? It makes no sense but he has been obnoxiously flirting with him the past two nights. It’s not impossible.

Pulling his pyjamas back into a respectable state, he pauses as his hands reach the waistband of his pants. Again? Is it possible that Kazuo’s been sneaking in here to touch him? Heat flushes his cheeks at the mere idea of that. No, he can’t go accusing him of something so unbecoming. There has to be another solution. Convinced that if he were to be seen it wouldn’t be obvious that he’s achingly hard, he collects a torch and makes his way to the door.

Something is going on and while he’s far from the smartest of people, even he can put two and two together that the newcomer inside the church may have something to do with it. As he enters the main area of the church though, he’s not greeted by anything suspicious. Kazuo lays across a pew appearing to sleep and completely undisturbed by the sound of Taiga’s footsteps on the wooden floor.

Huh, well whatever’s going on it isn’t him then. There’s no way he would have been able to get back out here and look so peacefully asleep in that short window of time. Shaking his head in confusion, Taiga heads back for him room, preparing to pray before sleeping again. At least while both nights he’s awoken hard and aroused, last night he had been able to calm himself down in an acceptable, pure manner before sleep had taken over once more.

\-----

In a way it’s quite nice to have company other than the cat at night. Kazuo is annoying and obnoxious and all together obscene but it’s nice to have someone there and not just be alone with God. While he never partakes in meals himself, he’s started to join Taiga as he eats his, providing the most bizarre conversation as Taiga wolfs down the basic meal he’s thrown together for himself. Kazuo is so different to everyone else around here, so much more animated and full of life. Taiga will never say he’s fond of him but he knows when Kazuo does move on, it’s going to take some getting used to being all alone again.

“So, how did Taiga-kyun end up a priest?” Kazuo rests his head in his hands and stares across the table.

“’s a family thing.” He’d spent a lot of his teens getting into fights, if it hadn’t been for his family’s ties to the church he’d never have imagined himself going into priesthood. Upon turning to the church he’s redeemed himself in a lot of ways but his past shines through in his speech whenever he’s annoyed or letting his guard down. Right now, it’s a bit of both.

“Oh~ Interesting.” Taiga’s really certain that it’s not. “You don’t really strike me as the priestly type.”

“Well how’d you end up doin’ whatever it is you do?” He still has absolutely no idea and right now is certain Kazuo is jobless.

“I wonder myself.” The answer is flippant and lets the question fall dead.

He has a feeling there’s more to Kazuo than his flirting words and obnoxious tone but whenever conversation turns to it, he seems to grow melancholic and lets the façade drop for a moment before going right back to his obnoxious self. Whoever Kazuo is, Taiga feels like he hardly knows him. He hadn’t ever thought he’d want to get to know him but here he is, staring back across the table at him with questions he doesn’t know why he wants the answers for.

“Well you should get back to doin’ it so you can stop bothering me.” Standing up he collects his dishes to move to the sink. Kazuo seems a little too comfortable here and really, Taiga can’t just let him start to live with him.

\-----

The storm outside is too loud for him to be able to get any quality rest. Turning over yet again he shuts his eyes tighter and attempts to ignore the blustering winds and torrential rain. Usually nothing can keep him up, once he’s in bed he’s out like a light but that’s just not happening for him tonight. Well, mostly. His strange middle of the night wake up calls have continued to happen but they’ve become such a common occurrence that he doesn’t think twice about them anymore. It’s likely the result of his body being pent up because he refuses to relieve himself and terrible personality or not, he does have a rather attractive man flirting with him constantly now. No matter what personal decisions Taiga has made regarding allowing himself pleasure, he has known for years now that he likes men.

The sounds of the storm are making him hear things. Footsteps that aren’t actually happening, the sound of floorboards creaking and of a door opening. In the pitch black of his room he tells himself that he’s safe, God is watching over him and all the noises are in his head. If anything it’s just the cat up and about, unable to sleep due to the storm either. Perhaps Kazuo too has taken to wandering with the storm keeping him up as well.

Gripping the edge of his sheet tighter Taiga tells himself those same things again as he senses a presence and his mind plays more tricks on him. Footsteps getting closer, the sound of fabric rustling and then. Ice cold skin touching his neck. Freezing in the moment he knows he can’t talk himself into believing this is just his mind playing a trick on him. Lightly his hair is brushed out of the way and just as he almost works up the courage to speak up, there are lips pressed to the skin of his neck in a slow gentle kiss.

Kazuo, it has to be Kazuo. Has he been doing this every night? Sneaking in to kiss his neck? Is that why Taiga’s woken up erect each and every time? What a sinful man, to defile a priest in such a way is unforgivable! Taiga still can’t get himself to move though and as he tries to fight himself past his state of shock, he enters a deeper one. Sharp pricking at his skin, followed by the sound of swallowing… this has to be a nightmare. Yet as Kazuo drinks and Taiga lays there trying to work up the ability to fight him off, he knows it isn’t. Heat flows through his body, arousal pooling low in his stomach as Kazuo drinks. Kazuo is a demon.

“H-hey!” He manages to stutter out.

It’s enough to startle Kazuo, the fangs leaving his neck immediately. Reaching for his lamp and managing to turn it on, he almost wishes he hadn’t. While the sight of Kazuo, a trickle of blood leaving his mouth and pupils drawn to snake-like slits should terrify him, it doesn’t. Throbbing strongly, his lower half reacts to the sight in exactly the way he doesn’t want it too. Grabbing for his blankets he makes sure he’s fully covered, he can’t have Kazuo knowing what being drunk from does for him.

“Sowwy sowwy Taiga-kyun~” Sitting down on the side of the bed, he causes Taiga to move away quickly. “I should have asked but I know you’d have said no and I was so thirsty.”

“You’re a demon!” He cries out, unable to actually run, lest Kazuo see the state he’s in.

“Vampire but yes, yes~ Nice to make your acquaintance.” The way he’s so casually just continuing the conversation after being caught drinking Taiga’s blood is absurd. “Oh and if you want a wittle help with that problem of yours, I’m more than happy to lend a hand.”

The obscene gesture he makes with his hand as he speaks has Taiga wanting to hide entirely under his blanket from embarrassment. How can he just say such a thing to a priest! How can he even know that’s what’s going on. Has he been looking every time?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but you gotta get out!” He shouts, stumbling over his words as they leave his lips fast. He’s mortified knowing Kazuo knows about that.

Slowly Kazuo’s hand reaches out, cold hand cupping his chin and he feels fear take hold in the fact that he doesn’t really want to deny him. He wants to give in to his touches and let him defile him within his own church. Standing his ground is important though, there’s no way he can give in to such a thing and not with a beast who’s been feeding from him almost nightly. Gathering up the courage he needs, he shoves Kazuo’s chest, pushing him back off the bed.

“I said no!” The adrenaline of being able to assert that has him panting, it’s wrong but that touch had definitely set things more alight and the fire within him doesn’t want to stop burning. “Get out!”

As he settles back down under his blankets and tries to will himself back to sleep without giving into the temptation to touch himself, it’s harder than ever. The image of Kazuo leaning forward to touch his face and the ease with which he’d been willing to help relieve him keep playing in his mind. Muttering out a quick apology he lets himself reach down, not to get himself off completely, just to take the edge off. Surely that much is allowed after acting as a blood bag for a sleazy vampire.

A choked moan leaves his lips as he wraps his hand around his length. It’s been so many years since he last allowed himself to do this, he’d forgotten just how good it feels to hold himself properly and to give into his body’s needs. A couple of pumps of his length and that’s it; no matter how hot and heavy it feels in his hand, nor how it twitches in response to his touch.

Gritting his teeth as another moan leaves his lips, he tries to get himself to stop. It feels too good. Even after this little bit of attention, he feels like he’s melting into a puddle of pleasure. The blankets above him feel like too much and the half of his pyjamas that hadn’t yet been thrown off in the night are stifling. Shoving his wrist into his mouth to quieten himself he gives in. He’ll repent for this and won’t do it again but he can’t just stop.

As he continues, as the tightening in his stomach grows unbearable and the need to feel that peak of satisfaction takes over complete, he’s back on his mind. Kazuo, the reason for this in the first place. Maybe it’s because he’s the reason for this that he can’t kick the image of him taking over for him from his mind. His hands are delicate, looking like they’ve never worked a day in his life. He bets they’d feel amazing.

With that sinful image in his mind, it all becomes too much. Teeth sink into his skin as he feels his climax hit, washing over him in strong waves. It’s overwhelming, it feels too good and immediately he feels guilt. His hand is sticky and so are his blankets, sticking to him both from sweat and his own release. Giving into that temptation was wrong. Not only because he’s been denying himself pleasure since taking the path to become a priest, but because he knows he won’t be able to get the image of Kazuo touching him in such a manner out of his head. If after tonight the vampire hasn’t left, he’s going to have a big issue.

Up until now the images of the local handyman, jack of all trades and absolute master of kindness had been the only ones that plagued him. He’d come to terms with that. Kazuki is popular, he’d never stand a chance even if he weren’t a man of God and was in a position where he could pursue him. There was no way to stop thoughts of him coming to mind in his teenage years, and still when he visits the church to fix something, his smile makes Taiga’s heart flutter. He’s safe though, as much as his thoughts of him have strayed to unholy things in the past, that’s between him and God. He never intended to follow up on those feelings, as long as he remains chaste and keeps a hold of himself, those are safe.

Kazuo is not safe. Kazuo has flirted with him since day one, saying all sorts of lewd things and then to offer himself like that… Taiga’s unsure how much longer he’d be able to turn that down. If he’d made a move like that on his first nights here then he definitely would have but with the amount of time he’s spent at the church, Taiga’s grown to like his presence in a way that he hates. He really hopes his outburst tonight is enough to see Kazuo leaving because he doesn’t trust himself to turn him down if it happens again, but at the same time he knows if he does leave, he’s going to be horribly lonely.

\----

To both his dismay and his relief, as nightfall comes and the last attendees of the church leave the building, Kazuo emerges from his hiding place. Taiga isn’t too sure where he goes, up until today he’d been certain that he left the church for the day and came back but after last night’s revelation, he knows that can’t be true.

“Well, what do you do all day then?” He huffs as Kazuo congratulates him on another hard day’s work.

“Watch my adowable priest~” A hand pinches his cheek just too fast for him to jump away from. As embarrassment burns in his cheeks, Kazuo laughs. “Aww come on Taiga-kyun, don’t be like that.”

“Why not!?” He should be like this, he should be demanding he leave yet again. Kazuo shouldn’t even be able to exist in a place so filled with crosses and holy regalia. “After what you did last night- what you’ve been doing most nights I should be dousing you with holy water and demanding you never step foot in here again!”

“But you won’t.” Kazuo’s tone turns serious and Taiga can’t think of a word to describe just how much he hates that it makes his heart flutter in the same way Kazuki always has. Slightly differently even, while that’s always been a pure-hearted crush tinged with hormones he can’t acknowledge, this is darker. What he feels for Kazuo is far more dangerous and far more sexually fuelled. It’s not something a priest should be feeling at all. “You’re kinder than you think, Taiga.”

Of course he’s kind, he’s a priest but it’s not kind to let a vampire remain within the churches walls and if he gives into these urges then it’s not kind to those who look to him for guidance. He’s just living a lie of faking purity while drenching himself in sin.

“Besides~” As if it was never there, Kazuo’s tone loses that edge from it. “I thwink you might have a wittle crush!”

Feeling embarrassment mix with anger he turns around and storms to his own quarters. Nothing about Kazuo should be attractive or alluring. Sure he’s got a good face but the way he behaves is just shameful for a man his age. Slamming the door and sinking to the floor in front of it, Taiga pulls his knees to his chest. His robes feel like nothing more than a cheap costume, something a child has put on to play dress up rather than something he had to earn the right to wear. Or worse still, like those from magazines where those who have certainly never studied the word of the lord or the gospels of Christ parade about lewdly in his uniform as though it’s some sexual joke.

As his head thuds back against the wood loudly he hears knocks from the other side. Really? This guy just doesn’t give up does he?

“Sowwy Taiga-kyun, it’s just too tempting to see your face flush like that.” Nothing in his voice sounds remorseful.

“Were you really drinking my blood almost every night?” He knows the answer is yes.

“I have been.” Not a drop of remorse there either, however he does sound serious again. “I’d been intending to only use this as a meal and a place to rest until I got up my strength to continue. I hadn’t thought to meet such a cute priest, nor to grow so attached to you.”

“And you know what it does to me every time?” Because that’s important too. He clearly does know but again, Taiga wants to hear it.

“Yep~ There’s a venom in my fangs that makes it fun for my food~” Ah there it is again, that insufferable way of speaking. “Humans always say don’t pway with your food, right~ But if both of us get to have a little fun then what’s wrong with that?”

Taiga won’t say he has a point, because he most certainly doesn’t but the words do make a certain degree of sense, especially if you aren’t someone trying to live a pure existence like he does. Vampires like himself aren’t even meant to exist but if they do then why wouldn’t they have powers that allow them to so easily seduce and manipulate their victims into giving up their blood? From what Taiga knows, they may as well be demons. All of them sinful beasts that shouldn’t be allowed to walk on this plane alongside children of God.

“Do you offer to… relieve all your victims?” He can’t bring himself to say it more directly and he doesn’t know why he’s even holding a conversation like this in the first place. Curiosity has the better of him he supposes and he can’t push down the need to know the answers to these questions. There’s also the underlying factor that he somehow enjoys talking to him.

“Hmmm, would you hate me if I said yes~?”

“….maybe”

“Then I’ll tell you honestly Taiga-kyun, most don’t even wake up or know I’ve fed.” He hates how that fills him with relief. “A bit of charm gets me invited inside, I can’t come inside without permission after all~ but despite my appearance, I’m less frivolous than you’d think.”

He shouldn’t feel his heart swell like it does hearing that this isn’t something that Kazuo does with all his victims. He doesn’t want to be special nor to be happy that he is, but he can’t really deny his feelings when they’re so strong and overwhelming.

“If I was to let you do it again, if you wanted to touch me and I let you…” He doesn’t really know where he’s going, the words starting to pour from his lips before he’s thought them through. “If we did that, you’d just leave after getting bored right?”

The idea of that fills him with dread, he doesn’t even want to entertain it. If he was to let Kazuo have his way with him, which he won’t but, if he was he wouldn’t want it to just be a short term thing. In his early twenties, Taiga hasn’t so much as kissed another person; to lets someone touch him in that manner and then for them to walk away would be unthinkable. Nothing about this would make it alright in the eyes of God and he knows that, but he’s already going directly against those by letting such a creature exist within his church in the first place. Nothing can completely redeem him now.

“Nope!” Kazuo’s voice comes through clearly. “If Taiga-kyun wanted to give himself to me like that then I’d treasure it. I’ve been around a very long time, I’ve never met someone whose made me want to stick around the way you have.”

Hiding his face in his hands, Taiga doesn’t know how to deal with the emotions over coming him. Heart beating like mad he feels like he might laugh and cry at the same time. The emotions are so, so strong and overwhelming. They’re surely ones he was never meant to feel but here he is, sat on the floor of his room with his back against his door like some tantrum-ing child, being confessed to by some ungodly being and having it make him feel giddy.

“Not tonight.” He shouldn’t be saying this, he shouldn’t be saying this at all. “But sometime, I’ll let you do it. But only if you don’t leave right after!”

His last words come out in a rush, pitching up embarrassingly at the end. In no way should he be allowing Kazuo or himself this but somehow despite the horror at what he’d just said; he feels relief at it too.

“It would be my pleasure, Taiga-kyun.”

\-----

“Are you sure you’re finally ready?” Sat beside him on the small bed in his room, Kazuo brushes the hair back from Taiga’s eyes tenderly.

What Kazuo had assumed would be a couple of weeks and Taiga had assumed would be years until he was ready for this, in reality had taken a couple of months. A couple of months of Taiga almost letting him and then denying him at the last second but their intimacy growing stronger at the same time.

While he’s long since found out the vampire never actually sleeps at night, he’s started to wake up to him in his bed, eyes watching what would have been a sleeping face fondly. At first it had shocked him but being able to roll over and cling to him is comforting and his ice cold skin is a nice contrast to Taiga’s own overheated body. It’s a strange way to start a relationship, if you could call it that, but between clinging to him at night and the chaste kisses they’ve begun to share, he doesn’t see any reason to hold back anymore. His body has wanted this from the start and he’s already too far gone to be able to be saved.

Taiga’s already begun to break his personal rules of purity, what’s one more strike against that? He gave up his ticket into heaven that night when he’d let Kazuo remain within the church despite what he’d woken up to the night before.

Nodding back to Kazuo he affirms himself. He is definitely, it’s inevitable at this point so why put it off any longer? Fingers shaking slightly, he moves to undo the top of his collar, pulling it aside enough to give Kazuo access to his neck.

The smile he gets in response is filled with fangs but just as adoring as it is predatory. For the first time since he’s started feeding from him, Kazuo bends forward to press his lips to Taiga’s neck with him fully alert. It had been Taiga’s request. The strong arousal he’s always felt at being drunk from is too much for him to let Kazuo do it while he’s awake but with what will follow today, that’s half the point. Fear and anticipation run through him as he feels the vampire’s fangs scrape over his skin; shutting his eyes tight he wills for him to just do it already. The waiting is the worst part.

As they sink in, before he knows the venom will have even touched his veins, he hears himself moan. It’s never felt this good before. The knowledge of what’s coming after must be the reason for that. Books filled with smut that Kazuo had put him onto and the bottle of lubricant beside the bed waiting to be used. Kazuo really has been his fall from grace. He’s the one who’s willingly giving into his corruption though, his fingers grabbing at the fabric of Kazuo’s shirt desperately as real arousal starts to build.

It feels like forever that he’s drinking, long, slow gulps so loud to him as Taiga’s body feels feverish from the heat coursing through it. The extremity of what he feels makes it hard to believe that he slept through this part of being feed from so often; being awake he can hardly focus on anything except how good it feels and how he longs to be touched. He’s vulnerable like this, completely so but in a way it feels good to let Kazuo have control over him like this. Taiga is his one hundred percent his.

Ah, that should be blasphemous to say but rather than being caught up on that he can only focus on how desperate he is to be touched. As Kazuo pulls back from his neck, tongue darting out to swipe over the bites, he moans once more. No words come to mind to beg for what he needs, only sounds and actions. In a bold move he’d never seen coming from himself, he pulls Kazuo forwards towards him, their lips crashing together messily as he attempts to get across what he needs without words. The taste of blood lingers on his lips and tongue but he doesn’t care as long as he can convey his desperation without the embarrassment of asking.

Thankfully Kazuo understands. The hands that come between them make fast work of his robes and it’s only as Kazuo undresses him from them that he realises he really should have changed out of them before letting this happen. To be doing this with him in the first place goes against everything he’d learnt but to be letting him strip him, with each button he undoes, Taiga realises he’s fallen completely into sin. The life he lives is a lie and here tonight he’s going to let this vampire corrupt him once and for all.

“Kazuo…” He breathes the word against his lips needily as cold fingers brush over bare skin. He hadn’t ever imagined his nipples might be sensitive but hearing himself gasp as the tips of Kazuo’s fingers brush over them, he surprises himself.

“Heh…” The amused sound from Kazuo embarrasses him but when it feels so good to let himself be touched like this he can’t bring himself to try and hide his reactions.

Replacing his fingers with his mouth, Kazuo continues to undress him. Taiga had figured that he had some experience under his belt but the difference between them is overwhelming. Somehow he knows exactly how to pull depraved sounds from him with his chest alone. Panting and gasping, he feels like he’s on the line of it being too much and as he looks down at his chest, both nipples shine red with spit as Kazuo pulls off.

“So cute, Taiga-kyun~” Pressing a quick kiss to Taiga’s lips, Kazuo pulls back to stare at the full length of his body as he finishes stripping him.

Not only does he feel like prey before a predator, he literally is. Kazuo won’t hurt him, he knows that, it’s a different kind of fulfilment he’s after now that he’s had his feed. Taiga probably looks just like the kind of meal he’s after too; a depraved priest laid out for him, body flushed, cock achingly hard and desperate for his touch. Slamming his eyes shut as Kazuo ducks his head down, he doesn’t let himself look. He knows he’s about to take him into his mouth but even the idea of it twinges his arousal strongly. If he watches he’s going to be spilling long before they’ve reached their final objective.

To his surprise that’s not what he feels at all. Legs being parted wider, he feels a stimulation further back, insistent and firm over his entrance. Oh. _Oh_. It feels surprisingly good as he continues to lick over the hole and as much as Taiga is shocked by the move, he can’t help but to moan too. He’d read about things like this and made sure he was fully prepared to have Kazuo inside him but even from someone as sinful as he is, he hadn’t expected to feel his tongue back there. Fingers tangling in the sheets he throws his head back as he feels his tongue penetrate him, why does this feel so good?

If that wasn’t enough, Kazuo’s hand closes around his length and he really thinks he might be about to lose it. It’s too early though, from all the lewd jokes Kazuo’s made he knows he wants to be inside him, so why is he doing so much to get him off right now? That makes no sense surely. Hand starting to work his length, Taiga can hear Kazuo hum appreciatively at how shamelessly he moans; the sound sends a vibration through him that pushes him that much closer to his limit.

“Kazuo, if you don’t-” He breaks off gasping and panting. It’s too much, it’s way too much.

Hips thrusting up into Kazuo’s hand of their own accord, he feels himself hit his climax, orgasm taking over as heat splatter his stomach grossly. Strangely as Kazuo refuses to relent it doesn’t feel like too much. Overstimulation never hits as Kazuo not only works him through his orgasm but pushes him past it, taking his pleasure further and coming full circle on it building inside him once more.

Feeling Kazuo pull back he lets himself look down the bed and catches a smug expression on his face. Of course he’s loving that it took so little to get Taiga off, he should have expected that fully. Rather than feel ashamed or mad at that though, he gets lost in how he manages to look so frustratingly hot as he moves back onto the bed, his hands finally moving to the fastenings of his own clothing. Kazuo’s clothing is flashy, there’s no denying that but somehow as he undresses he doesn’t lose any of the obnoxious image the frilled shirt or sparkling vest had given him. He owns his nakedness thoroughly and watching each inch of skin come into view, Taiga feels his jaw drop more and more.

There are more attractive bodies, sure but something about seeing Kazuo so bare, someone who’s never removed more than his cape around him is shocking. Despite being so willing to pleasure him, Kazuo has always remained fully dressed. Seeing him unveil himself like this feels so special, even if Taiga is sure that to Kazuo, it really isn’t. As his hands move to his waistband and he hears himself intake air. He can already see through Kazuo’s pants that he’s hard and watching him free himself and push his pants from his hips, he can’t take his eyes away. His mouth goes slightly dry, he hadn’t expected him to be so large.

“Like what you see, Taiga-kyun?” He finds himself nodding without even intending too. “Good good~ I think you’re almost ready for me, but first~”

As Kazuo’s pants find their way to the floor he crawls between Taiga’s legs once more. This time he doesn’t feel his mouth where he expects. Tongue licking over the inside of a thigh, it’s followed by a sharp bite, once more he feels that venom rush through him. While his arousal hadn’t waned, it increases tenfold from the bite. The fact he’s not being touched right now has him wanting to beg but as his desperate eyes meet with Kazuo’s he can’t even form words to ask for that.

“Shhh, you’ll need that.” Gulping audibly he thinks he understands what he means. With Kazuo’s size it’s probably a good idea to have that extra dose. “Now if you’ll pass me down that bottle pwease Taiga-kyun.”

He feels slightly weak as he reaches out to pass it down. It’s unlikely he’s lost that much blood but combined with having already cum once, it’s a lot for someone who refuses to even touch himself usually.

Despite doing his best not to look down the bed and watch what’s happening, he can’t help the temptation. Tongue poking past his lips, Kazuo coats two fingers and Taiga gasps as he feels them press against his hole. Spreading his legs wider he marvels at how easily they go inside despite the stretch. Kazuo’s venom really does work its magic then, huh? That brief ability to think about such a thing is soon taken from him though as he feels them curl inside himself and a loud moan spills from his lips. How is it that this can feel so good?

“So lewd~ This should be shameful for a priest should it not? Giving himself up to a creature like me~?” As Kazuo teases he thrusts his fingers in and curls them again getting exactly the same response. Taiga can’t even bring himself to be ashamed, it feels too good and he’s too far gone for that.

As Kazuo removes his fingers he hears himself whine. It was just starting to get to a point where he could feel his next orgasm building and now he feels so empty. That’s so mean! Logically he knows what’s coming next through and hearing Kazuo slicking up his cock, he tilts his hips up needily. He wants him inside so bad.

Past the venom he can tell that without it, this would be far too much as the head of Kazuo’s cock begins to press inside. With it though? It feels amazing. The stretch is so much as he slowly pushes inside and every single nerve in Taiga’s body feels like it’s burning with pleasure. There’s a moan from Kazuo too as he pushes in and despite the usually cold temperature of the vampire’s body he swears that he can feel heat radiating from him as he settles inside fully.

“Good? Taiga-kuyn~”

“Y-yeah.” His voice cracks slightly and sounds strained. After this he has a feeling he’s going to pass out right away.

Slowly, Kazuo starts to move. A little too hesitantly at first considering just how easy the venom has made Taiga. He wants more and he wants it harder and deeper. It hasn’t taken much at all for him to fall into utter depravity, throwing away his oaths to himself and to God in order to chase pleasure with this creature. As Kazuo begins to pick up the speed he starts to give him exactly that, almost bending Taiga in half so that each thrust hits him deep inside, filling him with heat.

Despite how roughly he’s starting to fuck into him or the fact Taiga can clearly see his previous release shining on his abs while bent like this, the kiss that Kazuo captures his lips in is tender. Their bodies have their needs, hard deep, fast and filling the room with the stench of sex but through the kiss Taiga can really understand that Kazuo returns ever feeling that he has for him. He may be a vampire and a creature of sin that feeds on human blood but even in his cold shell of a body, there’s love behind those teasing words.

Breaking the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure, Taiga tries to moan and hears nothing come out. It’s all starting to get to be far too much again and he knows that before long he’s going to be orgasming from Kazuo’s cock alone. Since when did he become quite this lewd? Now that he’s taken him once there’s no going back. He’s going to need him again and again. Never again will he demand Kazuo only feed while he sleeps in order to ignore the immense arousal his bites cause. He wants to follow up each and every one with pleasure like he feels tonight.

“Kazuo-” The name falls from his lips as he feels the head of his dick brush past that sweet spot inside him and his vision whites out. It’s all way too much and unlike his first orgasm, this one lasts longer. It’s so much more intense and all encompassing.

As pleasure causes his body to shudder and shake, Kazuo doesn’t let up; sinking into him faster and his thrusts coming faster each time. It’s right on the borderline of over stimulating him but with his venom still coursing through his veins, he can only continue to let lewd sounds pour from his lips as Kazuo chases his own end.

When he stills finally, pushing deep inside and moaning himself, it’s a surprise to feel how his cock pulses within him as he fills him with his seed. That alone sends another spike of arousal through him but for tonight, he’s too exhausted to be able to chase it.

“You’ve done so well, Taiga.” There’s an honest smile on Kazuo’s face as he bends down to place a kiss to his forehead.

The room starts to swim around them as Kazuo pulls out and despite his attempts to stay awake, he feels his eyes flutter closed. The last thing he registers before he falls into a deep sleep are Kazuo’s arms cradling him in a loving hug.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 vampire fics down for October, one left to go.
> 
> I always find the biggest struggle of corruption style sex is when to start letting the pure one think with the word cock hahaha.


End file.
